<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a not so purrfect situation by theaterenerd25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997169">a not so purrfect situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25'>theaterenerd25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders sides one shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, cat virgil, curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a walk in the  woods end with Virgil stuck as a cat. Thomas and Patton are very happy with this situatio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sanders sides one shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a not so purrfect situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N Paton is not allergic to cats in this, Virgil only really opens up around Roman, and doesn’t like being. Touched by anyone else, except for Janus and sometimes Remus)<br/>
“I have a bad feeling about this” Virgil muttered to his boyfreind<br/>
“Were not going to the dragon witches lair or anything, were just getting some flowers for Pats birthday”<br/>
“I know- I just- its nothing”<br/>
*************<br/>
“Virgil!” Roman screamed as the other crumpled to the ground, and the dragon witch flew off, her work done. A light surrounded Virgil, making roman have to look away, when it cleared, he ran over to were Virgil had been, in his place was a small cat, probably a kitten, its fur the color  of ink. The animal began shaking as cold rain began to fall.<br/>
“Virgil…?” Roman  knelt down, around the cats neck was a collor Virgils symbol hanging from it. The rain began to fall harder  and cold winds made roman shiver and the cat  to let out a small mew “I have to get him home….” Roman muttered. He picked up the cold and shaking cat, bundling him in the fabric of his sash, witch he had pulled off, Virgil melted into the warmth, purring slightly. Roman ran back  to the house, Virgil clutched in his arms.<br/>
*************<br/>
“Pat! Logan!”  Roman cried as he burst through the door<br/>
“Roman? Did something happen kiddo?” Patton asked, with a worried tone<br/>
“Were is Virgil?”  Logan asked,  setting his book down<br/>
“W-we were in the woods, nowhere near her lair, but the dragon witch appeared. She tried to hit me with a spell but-“ Roman held up the midnight black cat, with until he did, the others had not noticed “Virgil pushed me out of the way”<br/>
the other two sides were in shock “Virgils a cat?” Logan managed finally<br/>
“It appears so” Roman sighed “I’m  gonna take him to my room, dry him off and warm him up, he’s gonna be scared when he wakes up and all of us there might be a bit- much”<br/>
*************<br/>
Roman sat cross-legged on his bed, looking at the small animal wrapped in blankets in front of him. The cat, Virgil stirred and opened its eyes<br/>
“Hey, verge…” Roman said in a quiet voice, Virgil let out a small mew,  with he somehow managed to make sound like a question, Roman understood “your kind of- a cat?”<br/>
Virgil glared at him “you were the one to  jump in the way of the spell!” Virgil took a moment before he left onto romans lap<br/>
“So I’m forgiven then?”  Virgil nuzzled against his hand “Ill takee that as a yes..”<br/>
************<br/>
“You ready for Patton? I think they brought Janus, Remus and Thomas over too” Roman got a mew in return. “Ok then”<br/>
Roman had changed into comfortable pants, and a red hoodie over a white shirt, Virgil was in the pocket of the hoodie, his purple eyes poking out. They walked downstairs Patton squealing when they walked out. Roman carefully lifted Virgil from his pocket and set him on the carpet as Remus came over  and greeted his twin as if Virgil being a cat was a daily occurrence</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>